SISTER? HUNTERS? PROPHECY?
by LaRagazzaHales
Summary: A child with 3 godly parents taken in as a mortal is a child of a prophecy just like her half-blooded brother -oops not suppose to mention that just forget get i said anything. That child will have to bring fair back into the world and will protect her uncle from faded can that child do it a with bits of help or will that child fail to do what tries to save the most? please R&R thx
1. The beginning

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the characters. But I do own the setting and the new characters. This after the titan war but I didn't read the heroes of Olympus so don't lecture me saying this person is from the original book. Review and give me ideas on ideas please ~A**

* * *

My names hazel, I wouldn't tell you my last name because I don't know yours and because I wouldn't really care. Currently I'm standing at a field. Wondering why? My mother sent me here.

_flashback_

_I was sitting in my room when I heard a light scratching sound, confused I went to my mother's room and to tell her about it. Her and my father were talking quietly so I cleared my voice lightly to get their attention. Four eyes turn to stare at me._

_''umm have you guys heard the really annoying light scratching and growling. I think that cat is back and is trying to get in."at that my parents eyes widened, what I don't understand its just the cat I thought._

_''Hazel go to the back of the house and here'' she handed me a piece of paper ''that this and go to this address you hear me don't go anywhere else go now. Your father will go with you until you get in the taxi'' my dad took my arm and whistled for a taxi he handed me some money and sent me in the car with a quick good-bye and a kiss. I started crying cause I didn't know what was happening. My dad told the taxi the address and closed the door then I heard my mothers scream in the background and I tried to get out but the taxi guy locked the door. I watched out the back to see my dad running and going to help my mom and got scared. I didn't know what to do after all im only 8 years old what do you expect me to do. in a few minutes the taxi stopped and I got dragged out the taxi guy lead me on the side-walk and went back in the taxi. I heard _A_ taxi leave but I was processing what just happened._

and that is how I got here. crying my eyes out. walking farther into the field I saw people, I started running and running trying to get to the people when I got knocked backwards. I got back up the people didn't see me, I climbed up the tree to try get they attention, I didn't. Climbing back down I started screaming a horrible bloody scream. The people start turning their heads and running to my voice. They got to me and started asking me questions and some people surrounded the area looking out for something. I saw the tall dude that looked like the leader and ran to him.

"help me. please my parents are in danger please help me."

He looked at me and started telling me to calm down and come inside. Following him I walked behind him but yet again got knocked back down

"why is this happening!" I started crying again

the people looked at the boy again who told me to follow him.

he pulled out a sword and pointed it at me

"who sent you monster." I screamed doing what seemed normal when he pulled out that sword. Him pushing it deeper into my stomach said again who sent you.

screaming in pain blood started tripping from my stomach. the people gasped and the boy pulled his sword back and knelt as I sank to the ground. he helped me up

"im sorry I thought you were something else"

helped my bleeding stomach when I saw golden blood on my stomach. Again I screamed freak the freaked out. He then had water in his hand and that's when I fainted

* * *

**please review and I hope you liked it I will put up the next chapter in about two days adios ;D**


	2. Awake

**Chapter 2 is up now sorry for taking forever**

**I don't own the Percy Jackson series nor the characters ~A**

* * *

I woke up in a strange room-scratch that I woke up in a tent. A strange one it was huge, I took a quick look around and to my left there was a boy who looked 12 years old,_strange having a 12-year-old watching me, _I went over to him and shook him lightly. When nothing happened I shook him harder hoping for a reaction hoping he wasn't dead. Nothing just a light snore, shaking my head I grabbed the pillow that was under the pillow I slept on and started smacking him awake.

"_wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP, WAKE UP" _I said and screamed when I get no reaction I just push the pillow against is face and stop his way of breathing.

after a few minutes I heard a soft murmur so I take the pillow a bit off. Suddenly I hit the tent side which was like a wall. With a dagger in his hands, the boy points it at me.

"STOP, I just wanted to wake you up"

He puts the dagger away

"So you stop my breathing? Smart idea, really smart idea"

"Thanks, but I already knew it was"

The boy studied me, looking up and down

I got confused _why is he looking at me like that, never seen a girl before_

"What's your name?"

"My names hazel, why?"

"Huh, well I'm here because I had to watch over you"

"Aren't you 12 or 13"

"No I'm not 12 I'm 13, anyways let me start over again because I was so rudely interrupted, I had to watch over you and now that your awake I'm going to tell you everything you were suppose to know"

But again I interrupted him

"I'm not stupid I already know science, math, English, social studies, mythology, etc. so you have nothing to explain"

He smiled "Good so you know about Greek mythology well that's perfect because all that Greek mythology is real"

I stared at him,_ he is crazy I might be a 8-year-old but I'm not stupid _

_" _I might be an eight year old but I am not stupid. I don't believe in fantasy they May be exciting to read but it doesn't mean it's real."

" Just let me explain. Greek mythology is real, ok, and before you interrupt again, demigods, gods, and goddesses and all real. The nymphs, satyrs, titans, primordials, and chaos are true. And if you don't believe me I'm going to show you."

Again I just stared at him, finally finding my voice

"Okay, prove it to me"

"Follow me." He stretched out his hand

I grabbed his out-stretched hand for him to help me stand up.

* * *

We walked out of the tent and I found out we were at the same place I started screaming.

"Wait where _are_ we going?"

"Well, first thing first I need your full name since you can't get in the camp I got to give you permission to enter and see what you really are."

"Ok? But why do I have to go into the camp and what you mean to find out what I really am?"

"You have to go in the camp , just like I said before, to find out what you really are. And when I mean what you really are is the your clearly not human or a demigod."

"So you just saying I'm am not normal?" I said raising an eyebrow, _I think_.

He shook his head "No, I'm not saying you're not normal, I'm just saying that your different. You're a goddess, but you don't know anything"

for the third time today I stared at him

"wh-"

Before I could finish a _thing _was right in front of me, it's position look like it was going to pounce at me. I backed away slowly, but then it charged...


	3. The meet

**Chapter 3**

**I ditched this account a long time ago and I'm sorry :(**

* * *

He must have done something because the creature ended up wrapped In a tree.

"I could have helped you myself."

" What are you talking about, I thought you did that."

He stared at me his eyes going wide, little by little, then he took my hand and dragged me to an entrance. He let go of my hand as he through the wide entrance, under the arch

"State your full name"

"Why is this some kind of way to start stalking me?"

"No I'm just going to need it if your going to come through"

"Whatever, Hazel Adriana Katrina Orlando"

He stepped back a little and started to speak

"I grant permission to Hazel Adriana Katrina Orlando for her to come through, come forward"

I started to come forward like He said to but it felt like someone had pushed me back, pain burst through out my body I looked up and fought the urge to cry. My vision got blurry and I fought the darkness. He rushed forward and took something out of his pocket. He poured it down my throat and I felt a lot better in my lower back area, so I sat up.

"Shit, are you okay I'm sorry something have must went wrong... Did you say you name wrong or you said a nickname instead of your real name?"

I glared at him, on the verge of tears my voice shook as I started to talk

"No, I'm not an idiot that doesn't know her own name-" I just walked into this didn't I. I talked softly to say the name I was given as a infant.

"Haley" He stared at me like he was thinking 'I told you didn't I' He stepped back through the arch and said

"Haley Adriana Katrina Orlando, I- Xander Pollo, son of Apollo- grant you permission the enter camp half-blood." I got on my knees so I could walk but fell right back down as my knees caved in. Xander, as I just learned, come toward me and grabbed me bride style. As much as I wanted to fight against the sleep trying to over power me I smelt a whiff of medicine and herbs and I don't remember anything else

* * *

XANDER'S P.O.V 

I watched her as she fought sleep, knowing her within the day I knew she didn't like feeling helpless. I walked through the arch carefully, one foot in front of the other. I felt victorious, but then I saw the sign, the symbol, the claim. I put her down and screamed for Chiron knowing he would know what to do in this situation. I looked up as I heard horses footsteps.

"Another one, I would have thought he stopped after what almost happened to Percy." I couldn't believe it, Poseidon had another child.

* * *

THIRD PERSON P.O.V  
No one understood what was happening. Xander looked at her with a new founded look, others gathered to see what was the fuss about but Xander didn't care. All he saw was Haley being taken to the Poseidon cabin, probably for her new brother to meet her.

The doors to the Poseidon cabin opened as Chiron galloped to Percy's side of the room and as he went Percy noticed a present in the room so he turned and saw a girl about 8-years-old. After a short exchange between the two Percy grabbed his new found sister and put her in one of the bunk-beds. Covers were drawn by Chiron and Percy walked back to his side looking at her staring at her little face her round cheeks, her eyes were closed but Percy had a feeling that it was the same color as his or lighter. He feel asleep to the quiet sounds of the little stranger in the bed on the other side of the cabin.

* * *

HALEY'S P.O.V

I woke up with a jolt of coldness, I looked around the room once again like last time and wondered what was this room. Pulling the covers back I saw I was in the same clothes yesterday. I rubbed my eyes and sat in the bed my mind not being able to process this early. Finally I got up, my bare feet touched the floor, I shivered and undid my pony tail and retied it, I looked around and saw a boy about 18-years-old and walked out the cabin cautiously

* * *

I hope you liked it xxx~A R&amp;R


End file.
